Syura
Syura is a mysterious individual who has recently begun to make his move. He seems to share his father's lust for power as well as his corruption but wishes to surpass him in terms of being rotten. He created and is leading the majorly corrupt and twisted Secret Police "Wild Hunt" to aid the Jägers and compensate for their losses. However, he regards the empire as his "Toy" and the incident in the Theater implies that he solely enjoys causing carnage. Syura is the cruel leader of Wild Hunt in Akame ga Kill! is revealed as son of the Prime Minster. Personality Syura is seen to be an extremely cruel and sadistic man who enjoys harrassing the civilians of the empire and killing them as he pleases, while using the women for sex toys, and is seen to be quite abusive with them. He has a tendency to lick his lips whenever picking up a woman, as seen with Kurome. He also gets angry and irritated somewhat quickly when things don't go his way, and especially when he dissapoints people, such as his father. He also enjoys torturing his enemies, as a means to make them spill out information, as seen with Lubbock. He behaves very much like a spoiled brat, his status as the son of the prime minister giving him an over-inflated sense of self-entitlement. As in he feels entitled to the right that he can do/go/kill or use whatever, wherever, and whoever he wants, and becomes violent when someone gets in his way. Even so he has an obsession of pleasing his father and becomes emotionally-unstable if he feels in danger of losing his approval. Background He is first shown in a mine near the capital with a new form of Danger Beast, thinking about how long it's been since he was in the capital. He is next seen observing the battle between the new Danger Beasts and Seryu. After she finished killing them, he notes to himself that the Jaegers are very powerful, but that they are not as strong as the group he is putting together, and that they can play with his "toys" until they arrive. Later, he finds Esdeath and Tatsumi together at the summit of Mt. Fake, and after being noticed while hiding, he noted that it was too early to let the Prime Minister know about his return. Then he used his Teigu, Shambhala, to teleport them to a remote island in the far south, where they were attacked by a giant Danger Beast very similar to Dr. Stylish's ultimate form. After the mission to kill Bolick was concluded, Syura was shown in the Imperial Palace, seated on a throne, surrounded by his group. He tells them that the time has come and that the Empire will now be their "toy". Syura then returned to the Empire revealing he was on a mission given by his father to find "People with useful talents". Syura decides to give a demonstration of the people he found by making them slaughter the Death Row Prisoners and introducing them to his father but thinks to himself that it's "Playtime" while desiring to surpass his father. Shortly after that, Syura is ordered to investigate the Umatora Theater in the Capital as there is a play that criticizes the Empire and reveals the name of his new formed Group, "Wild Hunt". The producer denies the accusation and tries to bribe Syura but he declines the money in a heartbeat declaring the Death Sentence on them, quickly leading to the entire team being raped and killed by Wild Hunt in which Syura himself took part in as well as showing his twisted side by calling this action an investigation. He then mentions that this is all because Esdeath is not present in the Capital. After his devilish act, Syura joyfully tells his father how much of a kick he gets from leading Wild Hunt telling him that he made preparations to take out Night Raid. Along with his father, he watches the Great General Budo arrive. Syura, along with his father and other advisers of the Emperor Makoto, discussed the danger that the revolutionary army poses to the Empire before being interrupted by the arrival of the great General Budo. Syura noted that the reasons that his father can remain calm when he's facing the revolutionary army was because of the "ultimate Teigu" that has been passed down the imperial bloodline and the presence of Budo and his imperial guards. But before that, they decided to end the Night Raid above all, and for that, Syura made an ambush attracting Lubbock and Tatsumi to a secluded area. After this, Syura teleported the two to the palace of Empire, where Suzuka, General Budo, Esdeath and Dorothea were awaiting them. Even with the resistance of the two, Tatsumi and Lubbock were captured, however, with a condition imposed by Esdeath that Tatsumi who would care about Esdeath, leaving Lubbock to Syura. After Tatsumi be almost been raped by Suzuka and Dorothea, Syura tortured Lubbock to he speak where was the hideout of Night Raid, Syura decided that Lubbock would choose that Syura should do so for him to say the location of the hideout Night Raid, however, Lubbock refused to say and then Syura decided to destroy his masculinity crushing and cutting the testicles of Lubbock. After that Syura left the room saying he would come tomorrow to continue the torture, however more later, Honest showed to Syura the crimes committed by the Wild Hunt that were discovered by the community, and to prevent Syura was convicted, Honest dissolved the Wild Hunt and said Syura that was no longer in command of the Wild Hunt. In an act of rage to overcome Honest and take the throne of Prime Minister, Syura returned to the torture room and decided that torture would continue until Lubbock tell the location of the hideout of Night Raid. But nevertheless decided Lubbock tells the location of the hideout of Night Raid and then Syura ordered the release of Lubbock so he could point out the location of the Night Raid using a map of the capital. However, Syura was trapped by the neck by Lubbock's strings and swiftly had it broken by his Teigu, resulting in his death. Equipment and Skills He possesses the Teigu Shambhala, which is capable of spatial manipulation, allowing him to teleport people across large distances. in his ultimate technique in the anime adaption, Syura summons a large, circular, purple portal to suck in his enemies, sending them to a bizarre dimension between space and time. It is a massive starry realm, with several planets and strange architecture floating around inside. According to him, those who are pulled into the void are doomed to be trapped here forever once the portal closes. He is shown to be very fast, being able to climb Mt. Fake in a short amount of time, giving Lubbock only moments to hide after noticing a presence moving up the mountainside. He is also proficient in hand-to-hand combat. He has demonstrated to be a capable martial artist who has learned numerous fighting techniques during his travels, though not as powerful in unarmed combat as Wave. Gallery Images 640px-Syurananime.png nakame_ga_kill_045_031_psy.jpg Shura_Anime.png Syura_Art.jpg 640px-Syura_Thumb.png 804228-akame_ga_kill___20___large_02.jpg 804238-akame_ga_kill___20___large_14.jpg 804250-akame_ga_kill___20___large_26.jpg|Syura's death in the anime 1f3b25a9b5480e6bd00d2a08c04116fb1335057108_full.jpg|Syura's death in manga syura-akame-ga-kill.jpg Shura First Appearance.png 789041-syura_full_shot.png sp074.jpg|Syura brutally crushing Lubbock's testicles tumblr_ncv1n3iBMW1tdmclgo1_500.jpg 793273-akame_ga_kill___14___large_35.jpg 804235-akame_ga_kill___20___large_11.jpg 804241-akame_ga_kill___20___large_17.jpg 804239-akame_ga_kill___20___large_15.jpg scRrj5CIj.jpg Videos Akame ga klll-Tatsumi vs Budou and Lubbock vs Shura Trivia *His name is usually romanized as "Shura" which means "fighting" or "scene of carnage" in Japanese. *In the anime, Syura dies earlier than the events that transpire in the manga. Wild Hunt is never brought up in the anime, therefore Syura and Budo are the ones who ambush Tatsumi and Lubbock in the palace. Syura fights Lubbock, but eventually loses his arm and his Teigu in the process. He manages to regain Shambhala after a young woman stabs Lubbock in the back thinking that she will get her parents back as long as she helps Syura. He mocks her saying that her parents have been dead for awhile, then teleports Lubbock to a different dimension. Unfortunately for him, Lubbock ties his strings around Syura's arm and drags him into the void. Syura is then killed after Lubbock stabs him with his stringed javelin, destroys his heart from the inside, and falls from the sky after the two fighters return from the alternate space. pl:Syura Category:Leader Category:Pure Evil Category:Male Category:Rapists Category:Manga Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Martial Artists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Torturer Category:Psychopath Category:Thugs Category:Barbarian Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Misogynists Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Perverts Category:Akame Ga Kill! Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Provoker Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arena Masters Category:Warlords Category:Delusional Category:Abusers Category:Saboteurs Category:Control Freaks Category:Xenophobes Category:Wrathful Category:Cowards Category:Rivals Category:Power Hungry Category:Cheater Category:Symbolic Category:Arrogant Category:Terrorists Category:Hegemony Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Tyrants